


Focus

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Tension, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricken finds it too easy to get distracted on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, distraction_

For a mage, focus is everything. Every weapon requires discipline, but magic especially demands concentration and a clear mind. Wind, fire, thunder, different elements with different intensities that ultimately amount to the same thing: dead enemies.

Sometimes he wonders how the others do it. Miriel moves so quickly for someone who's always lost in concentration, Tharja's strong enough that she doesn't need to be fast and Henry...he doesn't care. He'll just light fire to anything, to say nothing of his dark magic.

 _Henry._ He'd watch him cast spells all day if he could, laughing as enemies screamed in pain, consumed by fire and darkness. His sleek form, cloaked in darkness, the Plegian symbols on his cape, his ever-present smile. He's yet to see Henry's eyes, but that only adds a bit of mystery; Henry had once joked that looking into them could steal a person's soul. _I wouldn't mind having my soul stolen by-_

"Hey, Ricken! Look out!" A hand grabs his shoulder, a blast of darkness follows and an enemy falls to the ground. "Nya ha, you really oughta be more careful, unless you want your brains splattered all over the rocks! Oooh, that'd be neat..." And Ricken's cheeks heat up.

"R-right! Sorry!"

Somehow he gets through the rest of the battle in one piece. When the mens' bathing tent is empty he slips in alone; concentrating so hard on Henry always has a certain side effect. Images of that sleek form brand themselves to his mind, he grasps his painfully hard cock and whimpers as he strokes himself, _Henry, Henry-_

"Need some help?"

" _Ah!_ " He freezes, turns around to see that cheerful face looking over his shoulder. "Hey, don't sneak up on a guy like that! You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Hehehe, sorry? But you ran off so fast, like you were on fire! I knew you were hiding something," Henry chuckles. "So that's why you were so distracted earlier, huh."

"You're _always_ why I'm distracted," Ricken murmurs, unable to keep from leaning into Henry's naked body. They've bathed together before, they're each aware of their growing feelings, but they've never outright addressed it. He's never imagined it would come to a head like this.

Not that he minds.

Henry's usual smile becomes a grin, a hand moving to grasp him, hot breath against his ear.

"You distract me, too, Ricken."

"Yeah, well..." Ricken smiles, turning around and leaning in for a kiss. "You hide it better than me." Their lips meet briefly, Ricken moaning as Henry pumps him slowly. " _Mmm...!"_ He writhes in Henry's loose grasp, hips moving in time with his ever-increasing pace. Soon he's giving a cry as he releases, shuddering with delicious aftershocks.

He watches Henry pull his hand away and lick it clean, his first instinct is to find it weird and embarrassing but it's actually...not quite arousing, not just yet, but the opposite of weird. 

Henry, on the other hand, is hard as a rock. Ricken smiles, slips out of the embrace and gently pushes Henry back a little. Time to return the favor. 

They don't come out of the baths for twenty minutes. Thankfully, no one's been waiting too long. 


End file.
